


Spierfeld One Shots

by SimplyLeez



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: One shots centered around Simon and Bram mainly from Tumblr. Feel free to suggest prompts.





	Spierfeld One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a cuddler and Bram is soft but gets kicked out of bed for being ‘mean’.

“You’re really soft,” Simon mumbles out of nowhere, not moving nor opening his eyes from where he lies half on Bram and half on his bed. Bram smiles, a huge, unashamed, genuinely joyful smile reserved for Simon and only Simon even if he can’t see it. “You’re weird, Si,” he responds instead of something sappy and romantic because if he does he doesn’t think he could stop himself from professing his undying love for the other yet again.

“I know but it’s true, you’re so soft,” Simon repeats, nuzzling a little closer to Bram only making his boyfriend laugh a little at the feeling but he holds Simon closer. “Okay, Si, okay,” Bram says, unable to hide the amusement in his voice as he runs his hand up and down Simon’s back almost in a comforting motion. “You can get out of bed if you’re going to make fun of me,” Simon says, opening his eyes barely to glare up at Bram.

Bram makes no effort to move though, he laughs and kisses Simon’s forehead in such a cute, fond way that makes Simon flush still after all this time. Simon still glares at him and sticks his tongue out, Bram gives him an overexaggerated frown and almost pouts. “That won’t work on me today, Greenfeld,” Simon responds to his boyfriend’s pouting, not really wanting to admit that secretly Bram’s pout is so freaking cute that he’d do almost anything for the other boy.

“Nope!” He says, pushing himself off and away from Bram and using his legs pushing him even further away, hoping to push him off the end of the bed, “go away!” Bram smiles, clinging onto the sheets and trying to avoid getting kicked by Simon all the while letting out very unmanly squeals as quiet as he can. His efforts are all in vein though and he lands on the ground ungracefully and loudly. Simon makes some sort of victorious noise, scrambling to peer over the side of the bed at his boyfriend in a heap of limbs on the floor.

“I thought you said I was soft? Was I not soft enough?” Bram asks, sounding offended but still grinning up at Simon and maybe pouting at little that he got kicked out of bed. “You were being mean to me!” Simon resorts but he holds his hands out for Bram to take but instead he launches himself forward right into Simon’s chest, bringing them colliding with the mattress. “I wasn’t being mean,” Bram says, keeping him up by his elbows above Simon who is undoubtedly bright red and just for that Bram placing a kiss to his nose.

Simon laughs, a short, bright, breathless laugh before uttering out “softie.” And maybe he caves and lets Bram stay of the bed for now but only for cuddling purposes.


End file.
